


Of Fun House Bouncers and Fishing Booths

by yehwellwhatever



Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared only wants the best for his kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fun House Bouncers and Fishing Booths

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to daisiesdaily @ LJ for the beta. Remaining mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you to surevesta @ LJ for answering all my questions, also to dishonestdreams for helping me when I was stuck.

The entire backyard is buzzing with activity, tiny feet running around in circles and laughter fills the air. Off in one corner there’s a fun house bouncer that looks like a fairy tale castle.

Jensen smiles as he stands on the patio, manning the barbecue. He can’t believe how fast time has passed, and how far they’ve come. Just three years ago, it was just him and Jared, working together on Supernatural and coming home to the dogs at the end of the day. Now they don’t have Supernatural to go to, but they still live in Vancouver with Harley and Sadie. As well as with little Zoe and her older brother Noah.

It had been a struggle, but eventually they had been able to bring them home and call themselves a family. It had been worth everything they’d had to sacrifice. Which in the end hadn’t been all that much. They’d waited until Supernatural ended to make anything official, though they knew all along that the fans probably knew more than they thought they did. After taking a few months off to be just them while the buzz about them coming out died down, they’d dived into work again, Jensen starting his own production company working with independent movies and Jared going back to acting.

Now, here they are; it’s Noah’s fifth birthday and Jared had insisted on throwing a big party to celebrate it all. Jensen hadn’t expected it to be quite this big though. Not that he was complaining, especially not when he saw Jared turning Zoe upside down and hearing her little squeal as he blew raspberries on her little tummy. Further away in the fun house bouncer he could hear Noah laughing and Chris, who Noah and Matthew had insisted would come play with them, was biting off a loud curse.

“Hey babe.” The words startle Jensen out of his thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed Jared had come up behind him.

“Hey,” Jensen says, smiling as he leans against Jared’s back. “I didn’t hear you coming.”

“I figured. You seemed lost in your thoughts, what were you thinking about?” Jared wonders, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s hips.

“Just, y’know… things.” Jensen shrugs, nuzzling his face into the side of Jared’s neck and kissing him there. “Happy things. Really happy things.”

Jared chuckles. “That’s good. I can’t believe how big they are already.” The tone of his voice is soft, almost nostalgic.

“Dad, Daddy!” Noah’s voice carries over the lawn as he runs over.

“What is it, Noah?” Jared asks, bending down to pick up his son.

“Can we play the fishing game now?” he says, squealing as he tucks his arms around Jared’s neck.

“You don’t want to wait until after the burgers, buddy?” Jared asks while stroking Noah’s hair out of his eyes. Even though they’re not biologically related, the boy certainly has the same unruly brown hair.

“Nah, Daddy, fishing game now. Burgers can wait,” Noah says, shaking his head, his eyes big and innocent.

“Well, okay then. I’m gonna go set it up. You go back playing with your friends and I’ll call you all when it’s ready,” Jared says and smiles down at his son.

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you.” With that Noah takes off towards the fun house bouncer again.

Jensen gives a sound that can only be described as a happy sigh, before he leans over and swiftly kisses Jared. “I love you, too, you know, even if I don’t say it as often as I probably should. I can’t believe how fast time flies. He’s five already. Where did time go?”

“I know you do, I love you, too. We don’t need words to know how much we love each other,” Jared says, dropping a kiss on Jensen’s lips. “They do grow up fast, don’t they? Before we know it you’ll be interrogating boys who want to take Zoe to the movies about their intentions.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that… I won’t allow her to date until she’s at least thirty. And I think they’ll find you way more threatening than any questions I might have, Sasquatch.” Jensen pinches Jared in the side as he says that. “Now go set up the Fishing Booth before Noah comes back and wonders what’s keeping you.”

“Hey! I’m just big boned.” Jared pouts, and that’s another thing Noah has managed to copy down to the tiniest detail.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Jensen laughs. “Now go. Shoo.” Jensen shoos him with the spatula.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jared waves him off with one hand, slapping him on the ass with the other one, before jumping away.

“Hey!” Jensen calls after him, frown firmly in place.

Jared grins as he makes his way into the kitchen through the glass doors. He’s in the middle of bringing out all the supplies for the Fishing Booth before Noah comes looking for him again, when he hears a cough somewhere behind him. Turning around he sees Sophia leaning against the entryway between the kitchen and the dining area.

“Hi, Jared,” she says, smiling with her entire face. “This is a great party you have going on here. I’m surprised Jensen let you set up that fun house bouncer. If James wanted to do that for Hannah’s birthday I would have protested big time.”

“You would _not_. You spoil that girl rotten, and you know it.” Jared laughs, as he continues to pile up the candy.

Sophia sidles up next to him, and it’s not until then that he notices that she’s got a bottle in one hand and formula in the other. “Yeah, I guess I am.” She shrugs, not sounding the least bit guilty. “She’s my baby and she deserves the best.”

“She really is adorable.” Jared grins, because even though him and Jensen would never be able to have their own biological children, they had been blessed with babies that looks like they could be theirs biologically anyway. Noah looks a lot like him, with the floppy brown hair and his gesturing, and Zoe looks a lot like Jensen with the freckles and the light brown hair. “You’re an awesome mother.”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments,” Sophia says, laughing as she winks at him. “But yeah, you’re pretty awesome yourself. Noah and Zoe are great kids. You and Jensen did well.”

Before Jared can say anything else, James is in the doorway, with Hannah in his arms, bawling. “I think she’s hungry,” Jared points out the obvious. “With parents like the two of you, I’m not surprised.”

“You’re one to talk,” James says, slapping him on the back as he hands over his daughter to Sophia after she’s mixed the formula. “You need any help there, Jay?”

“Yeah, that’d be good, thanks, man.” Jared smiles as he hands over some of the candy to James.

They work mostly in silence, and a few minutes later they’re ready to start the game. Jared walks outside again to announce this, only to find Jensen running around chasing his kids in what Jared assumes is a game of tag. The scene brings a smile to his face. Seems like the Fishing Booth can wait.  
 **The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hearditbothways @ LJ who gave me the prompt _J2 go fishing_.


End file.
